To Live Again
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Complete. Originally posted in 1999. A bittersweet, silent farewell.


To Live Again  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon is not mine. It belongs to the lovely Naoko-sama. Not me. I am only borrowing these characters to inspire my creativity. I am also hopelessly broke. ^_^  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
Rating: PG13  
  
A lone figure engulfed within the shadows stood at the end of the pier, the darkness serving only to hide its features. A soft melody filled the silence with its sad song as the figure opened a slender hand slowly to reveal a golden star-shaped locket. It was from that locket that the melody flowed.  
  
The haunting tune filled the dark as the shadow stood motionless. The mysterious sea was strangely silent as it broke against the shore. The moon was the only light as it slowly rose into the night sky.  
  
The sad song played on as the shadowy being continued to stand as silent as the world around it. Time had no meaning. An eternity passed as the lone figure stood with the night watching.  
  
A stray light hit the golden locket that stayed enveloped in the tiny, shadowy hand of the mysterious figure. The long golden chain swayed loosely in the gentle sea breeze.  
  
It silently moved closer to the edge of the pier with its head bowed. It paused when it reached the end and looked out over the black water.  
  
A crystalline tear glittered in the faint moonlight as it fell to land softly on the locket. No more followed.  
  
A sudden breeze arose causing the figure's long hair to flow around it. The golden color glittered in the pale light as it continued to dance around the shadow.  
  
The figure looked up at the rising moon, revealing a young woman. Her cerulean eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she stared unblinkingly at the bright orb. Her face was devoid of all emotion except for the watery eyes, which betrayed her sadness.  
  
Long minutes passed as she stood unmoving, looking up towards the swollen moon. Only the faint breeze caused any motion as the girl stood, and the sad melody of the locket played on.  
  
The young woman suddenly dropped soundlessly to her knees. Her slender frame shook violently with the force of her silent sobs. The unnaturally silent weeping choked the young woman, seemingly too painful to voice aloud.  
  
The girl cried there, on her hands and knees as time stood still. All the pain and hopelessness the young woman felt radiated from her. All the loneliness, despair, and betrayal filled the air as the girl continued to shed tears silently.  
  
As dawn neared, the sobbing began to slow. Still kneeling, the girl looked up at the lightening sky. A bittersweet smile slowly appeared on her beautiful tear-stained face. Her still moist cerulean eyes shimmered in the morning light.  
  
She stood up gracefully and looked down at the locket within her hand that continued to play its sad melody softly. A last tear found its way down her face and silently fell upon the golden locket.  
  
She gingerly closed the locket, silencing its song forever. She closed her sad eyes and slowly brought the locket to her trembling lips. Placing a lingering kiss on the locket, she sighed softly and then lowered it. Looking down at the object within her hand, a sad yet determined looked appeared on her face.  
  
She suddenly threw the locket out into the dark ocean. A soft splash was heard as it hit the dark water. The young woman stood there a few moments longer, silent, as she watched the light glitter off the locket one last time before it disappeared within the sea for all time.  
  
"Goodbye, Mamo-chan," she said faintly, her voice slightly hoarse. "Be happy, love. Be happy. You are free now. I'm releasing you." Pausing, the young woman looked up at the fading moon.  
  
"I'm moving on. It's time. You'll be in my heart forever but I need to live again. I need to smile, laugh, and be free. And to do that, I must let go of you. Goodbye, my love, my Mamo-chan. Goodbye, Mamoru."  
  
She then turned away from the sea, a sad and yet somehow joyful smile on her face. She walked away from the docks, never looking back.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Um.... This fic was written for me when I was going through something very difficult. It's not really good, but hey, it's old, it's finished, it's going up.  
  
Lovies! 


End file.
